It has been noticed that there has been a significant increase in the incidents of children swallowing batteries. For example, as suggested in the article K. Woznicki, “Increase in Battery Ingestion Linked to Increased Use of Lithium Cell Batteries,” published on the WebMD™ (WebMD LLC) website, May 24, 2010, the widespread use of button and cylindrical type batteries in household electronics and children's toys, particularly lithium cell batteries, is to blame for the increase in battery ingestion. One main concern with battery ingestion by a child is that the battery becomes lodged in the esophagus and, if not removed within a short time period (e.g., two hours), this can cause tissue tears, burning, and internal bleeding.
Another problem with batteries is battery leakage. When batteries are left in an electronic device for a long period of time, acid or alkaline can leak through the battery case and damage the electronic device. These chemicals can also be harmful to humans and animals that come in contact with them, e.g., causing damage to eyes or open wounds. Chemical leakage can also be a danger during battery ingestion.
If batteries are not disposed of correctly, this can also greatly harm the environment. The safe disposal of batteries is not only important to the environment but to humans and animals as well. A battery takes chemical energy and converts it to electrical energy whereby the chemical by-products are (or can become) hazardous. If the batteries are left in the environment, the chemicals can drain out and leech into water supplies and the like, causing people and animals to be exposed to the hazardous chemicals.
The amount of chemicals and or metals in batteries can be staggering. For example, it is known that a car battery contains almost 20 pounds of lead, and about 16 ounces of sulfuric acid. Some car repair shops will take possession of old car batteries. Likewise, mercury and silver oxide batteries can be disposed of at some jewelry stores and pharmacies. Some companies even buy used batteries and recycle the metals. Unfortunately, a large majority of batteries are not disposed of in this safe manner.
The metals and chemicals found in batteries can leach into soil and then into municipal water supplies. When ingested, the metals are hazardous to humans, plants and animals. The metals reach the plant through the root system of the plant. Children are the most susceptible to the metals and chemicals in batteries, which can damage their central nervous system, and cause seizures, learning disabilities and mental defects.
There is thus a need to reduce the risk of harm caused by batteries when they are swallowed by people, and when they are not disposed of properly.